The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for playing an instructional mathematics board game. The game enables players to gain an understanding of several mathematical concepts while fostering helpfulness among players and self-corrective behavior.
Various board games have been created for educational and amusement purposes. Mathematical games have been utilized in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,477 to Mooney discloses a multiplication square game and method; U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,002 to Scelzo discloses a fractional-arithmetic-teaching game and method for playing; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,955 to Slatter discloses a mathematical board game that teaches the four basic formats of mathematics; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,471 to Bautista discloses a board game apparatus and method of play for teaching basic arithmetic and mathematical operations to small children.
The invention relates to an educational game for teaching mathematics that has a game board with a continuous play path along its edge. The play path is divided into contiguous spaces. A majority of these spaces are labeled with a mathematical category and a monetary amount. The mathematical category may be addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, money, story problems, fractions, or time.
Each mathematical category has its own deck of cards. Each deck contains question/answer cards having a question, an answer, and an explanation relating to the mathematical category of that deck. The answer and the explanation are hidden from the view of the player until the player manipulates the card in a certain way. This manipulation may involve flipping the card over or moving a blocking card that is coupled to the question/answer card.
The game also has game markers for identifying a player and marking that player""s location along the play path of the game board. A random number generation means or number generator such as a die or dice determines the number of spaces a player""s marker moves during play. Play money is distributed to a player for correctly solving a question from the question/answer card. The amount of money is determined by the monetary amount printed on the space on which the player""s marker is situated.
At least one of the spaces of the game board is labeled with the help category. If a player lands on this space, he/she receives a help card. This card permits that player to ask another player for help in solving a question from a question/answer card.
The game is played by assigning a marker to each player and having a first player roll the die. The player then moves their marker the amount of spaces indicated on the die. If the marker stops on a space that has a mathematical category, the player selects a question/answer card from the deck relating to that mathematical category.
The player then reads the question from the question/answer card and works on a solution to the question in a notebook, eventually offering an initial solution to the question. The player then manipulates the card by flipping it over or moving the blocking card to reveals the answer printed on the question/answer card.
If the solution and answer match, the player collects play money in the amount printed on the space, and play proceeds to the next player. If the solution and answer do not match, play simply proceeds to the next player. However, the first player continues to work on the question in his/her notebook until they reach a solution that matches the answer on the card. When this board game is used in a classroom setting, the solutions may be collected by the teacher for grading purposes. Permitting a player to continue to work on a question after their turn, encourages self-corrective behavior without negatively affecting a potential grade.
If a player""s marker stops on a space labeled with the help category, that player takes a card from the help card deck. If the player is unable to answer a question on their own, the help card may be used to ask another player for help in solving the question.
The first player to accumulate a specified amount of play money is the winner.